Ryuusui Mikado
Ryuusui Mikado(御門 龍水), was the adoptive daughter of Ryuumei Mikado and a member of the Eastern Expedition. She's also the creator of Yakou Madara. Story Kajiri Kamui Kagura Yakou ends up being hijacked by Hajun, only to die against Tenma Ootake. However, Ryuusui managed to resurrect him with her own Taikyoku, making him whole again. She later reunites with her friends to overthrow Hajun from his position as the Throne God. Abilities Onmyōdō A form of magic which is divided into two branches: Yin and Yang. However, this division shouldn't occur in the first place. As everything originates from harmony of Yin/Yang, they should never exist separately. Reason for that is unknown, but the duality of Hajun's Hadou and Gudou might have something to do with this. Technique of Yang Skills that humans acquire and train during life: martial arts, alchemy and science. In other words, something that conforms to the order of the world, exists within its frame and can't exceed cosmic laws. Abnormality of Yin A power unbounded by doctrine of creation and one that denies it. It's like a distortion that radiated from outside of Eastern side, polluting everyone and everything touched by it. Those who are affected by it are subjects of fear, hatred and warped envy. Shinka Seimei Kyukunuritsuryu An Onmyodo art, invoking a few number of charms before causing them to explode, bathing the entire battlefield in blazing flames. Kotodama Power words, basis of all Onmyōdō. It's like a code that gives meaning to all creation. Various aspects of reality are described by exoteristic (咒) symbols. Fire is fire because its exoteric word says so. From matter, to concepts and existence of humans, all of them have their own root. Onmyōji can bring these words from a phase higher than visible reality for various effects. However, to see these watermarks one requires some sort of higher perception, like Ryuusui's Foresight. Reishin This art allows Ryuusui to communicate with her comrades through waveguide, allowing them to talk through their feelings and emotions. Ryuusui can also cure someone from fatigue by overflowing them with life energy through a mantra. The amount of people who can communicate through this depends on the user, and unlike her mother, Ryuusui uses a strand of her hair so that the signals can be transmitted from one to another without difficulty. Suiisei――Akusei Taisan By using hand seals in conjunction with either snow or water, Ryuusui conjures a water serpent restraining her opponent(s) both, physically and spiritually. . It also has the effect of forcibly calming the opponent's mind through the idea of "cooling one's head by exposure to cold water". Foresight―Future Vision Ryuusui's Distortion, which allows her to see higher phases of law and through the future alongside all of its infinite branches. She can go even further with her ability, and drag down a specific future to manifest, though she does this unconsciously. ■■■■■■■ Ryuusui's Unnamed Taikyoku, which draws from her desires "I want to be happy" and "I can do as I want". Embodying craving and godhood in its purest form, it changes the world on her whims for her convenience. She arranges favorable elements around herself with this ability, and attracts others to herself with it. In her own words, the world surrounding her is nothing but the story that she drew. While it is altruistic at a glance, it is selfish due to her self-praising, and her desire to have the characters in her story to be perfect. However, because it remains in her subconscious, Ryuusui doubts whether the bonds she made and the results her efforts produced are genuine or merely an illusion that her mind created. If she understands her Taikyoku, all of her efforts will fall apart. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Kajiri Kamui Kagura Category:Eastern Expedition Category:Gudou Gods Category:Gods Category:Heroines Category:Taikyoku Users